


Adopted by oggy

by Moodytrbl



Category: The Walking Dead, dads - Fandom, ogg stevens
Genre: Og - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 01:37:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11151447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moodytrbl/pseuds/Moodytrbl
Summary: this isnt incestits just a fic about ogg being ur dad





	Adopted by oggy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [holly gill](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=holly+gill).



> Credit to oggy

It had been a year since ogg adopted you. well almost a year as tomorrow would be your first christmas together

the day started off like any other, an ogg jog, taking a picture of ogg for instagram, spending quality time with ogg.  
but something was different with him today  
he was nervous

'whats wrong oggy?' y/n asked  
'nothing y/n, dont worry about me, i got to get to the sett of the walking dead to record my final scenes of this year' he breathed ' ill be home later' he patted ur head and left.

something was wrong

you spent the rest of the day wrapping presents for ogg  
he was the only person u got presents for  
well him and jeffrey dean morgans alpacca.

ogg got home and immediatley went to his room, he didnt even come downstaies for his nightly run.

you went to bed

the next morning you were worken up by a large scream   
'Y/N!! SANTA CAME'  
you ran downstairs   
ogg was excited   
'i was sad bc i didnt think he would come but now i see that he's real'  
you smiled at ogg and watched him open his presents   
little did he know  
you were his santa   
the end


End file.
